naruto a different story
by shademaster
Summary: kakashi?, the rookie nine? konoha is to big for naruto to meet them in evry single story. follow naruto and his new path with less appreciated shinobi of konoha.


An: just an idea I had of what could happen if Naruto will take a different road in life. hey in a village as big as konoha the chances of Naruto doing the same thing over and over again is kind of slim u know, anyhow on with the story

"talking"  
>'thinking'<br>"SHOUTING"  
>"<strong>summondemon talk"**

naruto is the property of kishi and its a dem shame

* * *

><p>What could have been:<p>

Far away on the edge of a cliff in fire country, sat two people. one was a blond haired man. he seemed to be in deep thought as he sat their mesmerized by the sun setting over the horizon that is konoha village.

"Minato you wanted to talk?" asked the man sitting next to the blond.

His voice seemed to have shaken Minato from his musing as he finely focused again "Its about Kushina I pushed the matter aside because of the war but now…"

"…but now when the war seems to be at an end you don't know what to do." His friend finished.

Minato smiled awkwardly "You know me to well, so.. Do you think I should propose?" now it was his friend who seemed to be in deep thought as he contemplated about the question at hand

"Minato… you are one of the most wanted man in the elemental continent, you do S class missions on regular bases, and the bounty your head can easily rival the daimyos treasury. you may die at any moment and if you won't ask her now you may never will"

"All the more reason to wait. if I'll do it now she will be in grave danger, everyone will try to get to me through her. I was thinking… maybe if I waited a year or so, you know to let things cool down and to let the village bolster is forces again maybe then it would be safer to-"

"NO!" The man seems to halt then added quietly "You and I are so much a like... that's why I ask you, listen to me learn from my mistakes. I waited I didn't act when I had the chance and now it's too late, the love of my life his lost forever" as he told him that Minato could almost feel the sadness and the pain behind the wards.

Minato resolve harden as he got up and thanked his friend for his advice while promising to think about what his friend said, he then teleported away leaving a single figure sitting on the cliff to dwell about his own problems and tragedies.

And on that day because of an advice given by someone who by all rights shouldn't even be near konoha someone, who in another life would have been Minato's mortal enemy let alone his close friend, Minato proposed one year earlier, Naruto was burn one year earlier and the entire history had changed

* * *

><p>six years later konoha's market:<p>

"hey come back here you little thief" all the fat old merchant got in response was the finger from the boy or was it a girl it was so hard to tell while chasing the little runt across the market. The little runt in question had a little more to think about at the moment.

'demit demit demit this was supposed to be a simple snatch and run what happened with the distraction, it's the first time someone caught us in action demit. Now ware is that stupid alley' thought the fugitive while she ran as fast as her little lags could take her while trying not to drop the beg with the "goods".

"Thief thief some one call the police and help me stop that thief" running down one street then another the merchant started to tire as a black hired teen with a symbol of a fan on his back joined the chase.

"You'll never catch me fat ass screamed the little offender while cutting off right under a random cart. the maneuver seemed to have stopped the merchant but the uchiha just smirked and jumped over it. "it's no use kid you can't out run an uchiha"

'almost almost left, right, left now jump!'

a secound later the uchia caught up " really that's the best you could come up with? a hole in the ground" he said as he too jumped over the hole. the kid seemed to grin at what the teen said "no actually I just wanted you to jump" the uchiha barley stated to think about what he just herd as he felt something heavy grab on to his feet mid jump, turning his head he saw a second kid, who was hiding inside the hole and now was holding his legs in a deadlock. a barely managed to brace himself before his head met with the ground and the stars came out to play, when the stars left he found himself alone in one of konoha's many alleys .

"woohoo did you see that together were unstoppable" said the five years old blond haired blue eyed boy with a shit eating grin plastered on his whiskered face  
>"it's not funny Naruto we almost got caught" said the second kid who happens to be a short brown haired girl with brown eyes she too seems to be at the age of five.<br>"you worry too much TenTen. We got in got the goods and made it out in one piece, and that's all that really matters"  
>"arhgg your impossible u know that little brother"<br>"yea yea whatever sis, and don't call me little were the same age u know"  
>"I'll stop calling you little when you stop acting like a three years old. just forget it we got bigger worries then that, you were suppose to distract the merchant while I'm stealing the loot what the hell happened?"<br>"I don't know as planed he was shouting at me that I'm scaring away the customers and that he got nothing to sell for the demon brat, then one of those masked guys we see around town came by and he immediately shout up and went back to his curt"  
>She sighed "well at list plan B worked out ok you see I told u it was a good idea to have a backup plan"<br>"yea whatever I could have thought of it easily"  
>"now now Naruto you should just except that I'm smarter then you and over all better then you in every way" "oh yea it's time for arrogant sis to go down"<p>

at that he jumped at her the loot, which consisted of three cucumbers, two tomatoes, and one orange sat forgotten on the makeshift table as the two five years old finely started to act their age and were rustling on the ground.

* * *

><p>6 p.m konohas orphanage:<p>

The two dirty but happy orphans were greeted to an unusual sight. as they walked around the corner, up in front of the orphanage stood the third hokage surrounded by masked men. TenTen froze in awe and fear as her mind raced with one million thoughts of how deep in shit Naruto and her where, she was even more surprised as her blond self proclaimed brother run straight to the hokage, screaming "OLD MAN"" and tackling him with a hug

"the hokage chuckled "it's nice to see you to Naruto. I know I didn't come to visit in a long time but I had a lot on my plate those last couple of months but from looks of things you're really growing up" said the old man with a smile  
>"you bet, I'll be six in next October and then I'm going to be a ninja."<br>"oh I'm sure you will be but first you're going to have and attend the academy like everyone else. for now why don't you introduce me to your friend"  
>"demit I completely forgot hey TenTen come say hello" that got TenTen out of her shock as she slowly almost failing her steps walked to the hokage<br>"TenTen this is old man, old man this is TenTen"

"hello I take it your Narutos friend?" asked the old man with a smile  
>"no sir i mean yes sir hokage sir" TenTen blurted out<br>"good good Naruto needs someone to be by his side"  
>then his gaze seem to harden "Naruto I think that you and i should have a little conversation, why don't you follow me inside so we can talk in private" after a moment of thought he add "and bring TenTen to"<p>

as they started walking, TenTen finely remembered what's going on "hey you never told me you knew the hokage" Naruto just shrugged "he's just the old man I didn't think it was such big deal" at that TenTen face palmed at her friends cluelessness.

The room they entered was like many other rooms in the orphanage dull and boring. the hokage led the two children to a sofa while he set on a chair no one wanted to talk as the tension seemed to rise every passing second

"before we begin i like to learn a little more about what happened with you since I last saw you. how about you tell me how the two of you met"  
>at that Naruto stated grinning "well a while back I was reterning to the orphanage, when I saw five boys trying to pick up on her. i wanted to help but when i got there i saw that she was totally kicking their ass, still I thought it was unfair to fight five to one so I decided to help, and were friends ever since "<br>"he hokage smiled "well i didn't expect any less of you now let's talk about today, it came to my attention you got in trouble with the police"  
>Narutos smile melted "oh that"<br>"can you tell me why a young uchiha reported you for committing theft" Naruto seemed down as he tried to find something to say but TenTen beat him to it "no it's my fault, I was the one who convinced him to do it" she said with a nervous face  
>"young lady do you understand the implications of what you claim" he said with a dark tone<br>Tenten seemed to relax almost accepting her fight as she said "yes i do"  
>Sarutobi face seemed to soften at the little girls antics "hmm very well as its your first offence you will get a warning, but if you ever do something like that again you can easily find yourself in jail , as for you Naruto I forbid you from seeing TenTen anymore she's a bad influence are we clear?" he said with as much authority he could muster<p>

now it was Naruto's turn to think one million thought a second 'she.. she defended me, she took the blame. why why didn't I say something. hrgrg I'm a coward letting someone else fight my battles. demit TenTen who became my friend, TenTen who gave me her food, TenTen who risked it all so I can eat' and then what the old man said hit him "I can't see TenTen.. I can't see my sister…like hell.…like hell' "LIKE HELL IM NOT GOING TO SEE HER, WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE . YOU KNOW WHY TENTEN DID IT HA DO YOU LET ME TELL YOU, SHE RISK HER LIFE EVRY DAY AND SHE DOES IT FOR ME, BECOSE AT THE ORPHANAGE THEY DON'T FEED ME. UNTIL I MET TENTEN I WAS LIVING FROM SCRAPS, THE ONLY RESON SHE STEALS IS BECOSE I DON'T HAVE IT IN ME TO DO IT FOR MY SELF. so go ahead punish us if you have to, but you will never separate us" Naruto didn't notice, but he stated to cry half way his little speech.

The room was deathly quiet, as the hokage set amazed at what he heard, while TenTen looked to be about to burst in tears.

suddenly the old man's face darkened "so let me get it straight the caretakers didn't feed you, and you lived out of others leftover and stolen food" Naruto just nodded.

the old man looked like he was going to burst "well first thing first, after were done here you will come with me and i will arranged for a temperament place for you to stay until will sort everything out.  
>at that Naruto seemed to shine again "really? My own place awesome oh whit what about TenTen?"<br>"I don't see any reason why TenTen shouldn't stay here. as far as I gathered she's treated fine and who knows maybe one day she'll get adopted"  
>"then no deal old man, i won't go without TenTen and if it's better for her here then I stay here to, I don't care if ill starve to death"<br>"although it's very noble of you, why don't we just let TenTen decide" TenTen suddenly felt immense pressure as both the hokage and Naruto looked at her "so TenTen what do you want to do go with Naruto or stay here?"

all it took is one look at Narutos hopeful face to know the answerer "of curse I'm going with Naruto, what kind of sister will I be if I didn't stick with my little brother" she said matching Narutos famous grin

"arg I told you were the sam- whit say what? You're coming? Whooho she's coming she coming dettabyo."

Sarutobi smiled at the young blond "now whit for me outside I need to take care of something" ye ye sure, let's go TenTen. were going to live together and its going to be awesome." as Naruto stepped outside of the orphanage, he suddenly had a terrible feeling, he felt like he's going to die and nothing he'll do can save him, that feeling he will later learn was the killing intent that were radiating from Hiruzen Sarutobi, one of the most powerful shinobi alive

* * *

><p>And that's a warp hope you like it ^^<p>

Any how a few notes about the story:

Well let's see first the pairing, I think I made it pretty clear in this chapter that this will not be a naru/TenTen story. (sorry if you wanted it) what they have is more of a sister brother bond and will not change. as of now I don't know who I will put Naruto with but the options are just about any girl who isn't one of the main cast

As for the future, I'm going do one more chapter about Narutos time in the academy and some of his interactions with TenTens class. (Naruto is one year older you know) and from then on the real story will begin. as for his team I won't say who he ends up with, I can just say I believe its never been done before, but If I'm wrong please be kind and tell me of the story.

Now for my oc policy ill try to put ocs at minimum but some might just slip in

As u might have noticed I only use English in this story sorry but that's just my stile the only time I ever going to be using Japanese is if the English translation sucks balls * cough * chidori *cough *

Just a warning this story is an AU and something major happened before the Naruto timeline so don't expect anything to be the same as cannon.

And talking about AU I'm giving away free awesomeness to anyone who guess whose the mystery guy talking to Minato.

And one lest thing is I'm pretty new to writing so please review it's the only way ill get better


End file.
